


Some Morning Sometime

by autoschediastic



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy could compose fucking odes to Adam's ass, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Morning Sometime

Weirdly, Adam's still out cold when Tommy wakes. He blinks up into the half-light of morning eking in through thick blinds, grasping at the hazy tatters of what he's sure was the best fucking dream he's ever had. There's not much he can remember about it beside Adam was there, and even if his mind has dropped the ball, his body remembers _exactly_ what was going on. Specifically, his dick does. That thing's got an elephant's memory when it comes to a fucking stellar lay.

Tommy rolls up onto his side, propped up on one elbow. Heat pours off Adam's bare skin. Biting his lip, he thinks about all the reasons why it's not nice to do what he's about to do. None of them are very convincing. Besides, it's not like Adam's going to bitch him out for it or anything.

When Tommy's hand touches his shoulder, Adam snuffles in his sleep. Somehow, it's cute and hot all at once. Tommy bites his lip harder, holding back whatever noise it is that's trying to escape his throat, and stealthily draws the blankets down, cotton whispering along skin, baring the long, lean lines of Adam's back, the smooth curve of his ass, his thighs.

"Fuck," Tommy says, and quickly clamps his mouth shut. His gaze snaps to Adam's face.

Adam breathes deep, eyes closed, face slack.

Tommy crawls gingerly up to his knees, careful not to jostle the bed too much. See, the thing is, he's an ass man. Always has been. It took him longer to figure out that he doesn't care so much--or maybe cares in exactly the right way--who's attached to a really nice one. And Adam is attached to a stupendous ass. Firm, exactly the right kind of generous with a high, gorgeous curve that fits perfectly in Tommy's hands. Really fucking awesome, in the original meaning of the word. Tommy could compose fucking odes to Adam's ass, okay?

Which is not to say any other part of Adam, physical or otherwise, is lacking. Not at all. Adam is the complete package as far as one Tommy Joe Ratliff is concerned. Period, end quote, sign on the dotted line. There happen to be specific bits and pieces that catch his attention more often than not, that's all he's saying.

Perched on his knees, straddling one of Adam's legs, Tommy takes a minute to appreciate life. Life, he decides, has been pretty fucking sweet to him lately. Almost as sweet as the quiet noise Adam makes deep in his throat when Tommy spreads him open and licks a hot, wet stripe from balls to hole.

"Morning," Tommy says, firmly kissing the tiny flutter of muscle.

"Oh my god," Adam slurs, voice sleep-scratchy. "Your mouth is on my ass."

"Woke up early." Tommy flicks a quick lick at Adam's hole, then another. And then one more. "Got bored."

Adam sucks in a quick breath, hips flexing. Fuck, he loves Adam's asshole as much as he loves his ass, which sounds totally creepy, and more than a little like he's objectifying, but it's true. Adam's hole is tiny, and tight, flushed a pretty soft pink and seriously, they should get Adam tested or something because it's like he's got more nerves down there than most normal people do. A rimjob is a rimjob, it honestly doesn't take much to make it good, but one firm lick is all he needs to get Adam's spine arching, knees skidding wide.

"I fucking love your ass," he informs Adam, just in case the subject might come up for debate sometime in the next forty years. "And these, fuck," he adds, biting at the dimples near the base of Adam's spine. "I really fucking love these. Butt dimples, fuck. So god damn cute."

"I'm feeling pretty good about your mouth right now," Adam confides, vowels dragged out and syllables falling off the edges. He moves to get a knee under him, push up onto his hands.

As far as Tommy's concerned, Adam on his knees is a very nice thing. Looks good, feels great. But, "Don't get up," he's on a mission here. He presses both thumbs between the cheeks of Adam's ass, spreading them wider to tongue a slow, lazy-morning kiss to Adam's hole, all tiny licks and soft pressure, only the very tip of his tongue pressing inside. He can't help but groan at the small twitch of muscle that earns him, or keep from pushing in a bit deeper, wanting more.

"Any time you wanna," Adam says, reaching down to adjust his dick, rubbing off on his palm a little, then the sheets when he drags his arm free, skims a few fingers over his wet hole.

Tommy chases after his fingertips, nipping at them or at Adam's ass, whichever he happens to catch. They lead him to one of his favourite freckles, a weirdly slanted one that angles toward the cleft of Adam's ass, and Tommy grins, bites it, sucks the salt from Adam's skin caught between his teeth. He licks after, slow and soothing, rubbing his cheek against it to feel the hot flush of blood brought close to the surface.

"Ow, stubble," Adam says, mostly a laugh, almost a hiss.

"Yeah?" Tommy scrapes his chin closer to the delicate skin near Adam's hole. "You want s'more?"

Adam laughs again, like he thinks Tommy's joking. Tommy is so not kidding around here. He practically fucking shoves his face against Adam's ass, the whole rimming thing falling to the wayside as he nuzzles Adam's balls, rasps his cheek halfway down one of Adam's thighs and back up the other, thin white skin flushing angry red in his wake. Adam makes this weird, high-pitched sound when he gets back to business and brings his early-morning stubble in on the action, a light sandpaper drag over delicate skin, the slow, wet press of his tongue after to ease the burn.

" _Fuck_ ," Adam grits out, his legs sprawling wider, one of his knees skidding up the bed toward the crooked pillows. "Feels s'good, baby."

"Bet your sweet ass it does." A gentle nip to the very rim of Adam's hole cuts his lazy chuckle short. "Gonna jack it?"

"You're working so hard back there, I thought you were gonna fuck me," Adam says, but he's reaching down, rocking partway onto his side to get a hand around his dick.

"Nope. Just gonna eat you out 'til you blow."

This time, all Adam manages is a groan. He tugs harder on his cock.

Tommy catches the back of Adam's thigh, makes sure those long, long legs stay splayed. Adam's calf grazes Tommy's side as he adds more pressure, firming up his tongue to dip inside, press hard against the tight ring of muscle. Adam's breath leaks out on a slow hiss as he wiggles deeper, really licking Adam loose from the inside out. He fucks in hard a couple times to get Adam's hole tensing up again, then eases off with a grin for the fitful twitch of Adam's foot, the way Adam can't stay still and just take it.

"Fuck, don't _stop_ ," Adam says, strained and close, really fucking close. His heel bumps Tommy's ribs. "Tommy, please, c'mon."

"Maybe I wanted to watch, bossy." Waiting for muscle to relax before he dives back in, Tommy runs the flat of his tongue from balls to spine. "Got such a cute little hole," he says, muffled because that whole plan went to hell once he had Adam's hole twitching against his lips again, "what if I wanted to like, play with it for awhile."

Adam groans something that sounds like _fuck_ and _Tommy_ and _fucking dirty mouth_ , and maybe _not as hot as you think you are_ , but since Adam's curled up and shooting all over the sheets, Tommy decides that last one was total bullshit. He hums agreeably, though, because hey, he got what he wanted, and fuck _yeah_ , Adam feels good all tensed up and fluttering around the tip of his tongue. And Tommy stays right the hell where he is until all the strength flows out of Adam like water down the drain, leaving him loose and boneless, hole fucked soft and open.

"Now that's what I'm fucking talkin' about," Tommy says, clambering up to nestle his naked dick in the slick, wet cleft of Adam's ass. Both of his hands skid down Adam's shoulders to elbows, all his weight settling over Adam to pin him down, hold him there as Tommy fucks against him slow and lazy. He nuzzles at the back of Adam's neck, a few strands of sweat-damp hair catching on his lips. "Gonna kiss my dirty mouth for me?"

Thick and sweet as molasses, Adam says, "Maybe," even as he's twisting around. It's not much of a kiss, more a clumsy brush of lips and tongue, but it's good, it's _real_ , and it's all Tommy needs before he pulls back, forehead pressed between Adam's shoulder blades as he comes. His arms give out long before he's done riding the aftershocks, and he drops down onto Adam with a huffed, "Oof, fuck."

Adam aims a wry glance over his shoulder. "What's this?"

"Nap time," Tommy says, not even opening his eyes. Sticky mess or not, fuck, it's comfortable up here. "Man, I really fucking love your ass."

Adam hips bounce. "You're still not sleeping on me. You woke me up, I want breakfast."

Grinning, Tommy says, "Already ate," and holds on tighter as Adam's laughter threatens to tumble him to the sheets.


End file.
